


radio silence

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [34]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Prompt Fill, check your phone already keith, you're worrying the hell out of shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: prompt: is it possible to read something along the lines of "I know you are busy and I'm trying to be supportive but it's been twelve hours since we've spoken and I'm tired of sending you texts because I've easily sent fifteen today. CAN SOME ONE TELL MY BOYFRIEND TO CHECK HIS PHONE ALREADY?" please?





	

**Author's Note:**

> have some college au for this 8^) lets assume this story is based super far in the future where awesome advanced prosthetics are available. Also dont use your phone while driving folks! 
> 
> shiro’s working (just had his 3 month work-nniversary wohoo!) and keith & the others are juniors in college.

It’s that time of the year when reports, projects, and finals are all crammed together into a neat 14 day space. Shiro's gotten used to seeing Keith working with a single-minded focus on their couch. Typing away at a frantic pace, often muttering under his breath as he squints at the screen through his glasses. Only pausing to pick up one of the several case studies piled around him to check something before going back to the laptop. Forgetting about his coffee or food sitting nearby, long gone cold. 

 

Shiro’s also gotten used to going to bed first and waking up hours later to the sensation of the mattress shifting as Keith slides quietly out of bed. He’s glad of the fact that they’re living together because Shiro can at least make sure Keith eats something for breakfast before running out the door. He’d tried making a packed lunch for Keith but the man forgets to eat once he starts working so…

 

Sighing, Shiro tugs his tie loose while waiting for the light to turn green. His eyes fall to his phone resting on the dashboard. Compulsion makes him grab the phone and check for any new messages.

 

Nada.

 

Shiro scowls, opens up his message thread with Keith, and wonders if he’s maybe missed some message. He’s done this at least five times today. And no new messages have popped up in between the _16_ messages he’s sent to Keith since this morning. Dropping the phone down, Shiro plants his hands back on the steering wheel and taps his fingers contemplatively. The soft whirring and clicking of his prosthetic arm are the perfect soundtrack to his thoughts.

 

Keith left their apartment shortly before 7, screwing on the cap on his thermos while trying to stop his bag from sliding off his shoulder. It’s just past 7 pm now. Just over 12 hours since he’s last hear from Keith. There’s good odds that Keith’s just gotten too caught up in his work to even remember checking his phone.

 

But there’s also the possibility that he’s pushed himself too hard again and conked out on the library table. Shiro’s seen that happen last year, when he was a senior. His finger tapping speeds up as he wonders if its something else. Keith just barely uses his phone for the purpose it was made for but he’s diligent about replying back to his texts at least.

 

_‘Maybe something’s wrong.’_

 

Just like that, a hundred different awful scenarios crash through Shiro’s mind and he’s grabbing his phone again. He calls Keith and waits for the ringtone. Instead, he hears a cheery female voice telling him that the number he’s trying to reach is currently unavailable. It does nothing to assuage his worries. Traffic light still red, Shiro quickly checks the rest of his contact list. Who could he call to check on Keith. Pidge? No. It’s a horrible idea trying to reach her during crunch time. Hunk or Lance?

 

Lance, Shiro decides because Keith said something about studying together. As the light turns yellow, Shiro switches his indicator light on and turns off the main street. Slides into the first parking spot available, in front of a pawn shop with a flickering sign, and waits for Lance to pick up.

 

The ring tone drones on and on and on. A click and Lance’s cheery, “Hey!” comes through.

 

“Lance! Where’s Ke-”

 

“I can’t come to the phone right now so leave a message at the beep.”

 

Dammit.

 

Shiro drops the call and tries Hunk. One ring. Two. The third gets cut half-way as Hunk picks up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Hunk, it’s Shiro. Is Keith with you?”

 

It’s rude and he knows it but Shiro needs to put his worry to rest first. He’s so glad that Hunk is so easy going and forgiving because Hunk doesn’t question him or anything. “Keith? Yeah. You wanna talk to him?”

 

“Please.” Shiro sighs in open relief, slumping over his steering wheel. He closes his eyes and focuses on the sounds coming through his phone. Creaking chairs. A sparking noise and a curse that sounds like it came from Pidge. Lance asking if anyone wants something from the cafeteria. Hunk asking for a sandwich and donuts. Keith calling out for coffee.

 

“Where’s your thermos?” Shiro hears Lance asks.

 

“Here.”

 

“Dude, don’t throw your thermos around like that. What if it hits someone?” Hunk chides.

 

“It’ll only hit Lance.”

 

“Your concern is touching.” Lance drawls.

 

“What’s up Hunk?” Keith sounds really close now. Shiro can’t help but sit up in anticipation.

 

“It’s Shiro.”

 

“What?” Another chair creaks before he hears Keith’s voice as clear as a bell against his ear, “Shiro? Everything okay?”

 

“I should be the one asking that," Shiro can't help but exhale in relief at the sound of Keith's voice. "I’ve been texting you all day but you didn’t reply so I got worried.”

 

Keith makes a questioning noise, “I didn’t get any messages today. Hang on. Let me check. Gotta get my phone…” There’s some more paper shuffling and muttering before Keith speaks up, “Okay let me just…. Huh?”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s not turning on. I had it charging all day. It should be… Who the _fuck_ took my charger out of the socket and stuck their own phone in?” Shiro pulls the phone off his ear at the sudden yell, startled at the sudden rise in volume.

 

“I think that’s Lance phone.”

 

“I’m gonna kill him.” It’s not funny, not really. And Keith’s dark tone really isn’t funny at all. But Shiro can’t help but laugh. He covers his face with his right hand and laughs his worry out. “It’s not funny!” Keith is complaining, “Shit. I kept worrying you were ignoring me all day!” Shiro hears a string of bells as Keith’s phone turns on. “How many messages did you send me?”

 

Shiro slides down a little in his seat, relaxing as he speaks, “I don’t know. 15? 16? I was worried. When did you phone die?”

 

“On the bus. I plugged my phone in as soon as I got to the lab. I don’t know what the hell happened after that. I guess someone unplugged it after that. I’ll plug it back in and call you?”

 

“I’ll be waiting,” Shiro smiles, relaxing against his seat as he drops the call and waits for Keith to call him. 


End file.
